precuela maquinal
by jer35mx
Summary: caída de los humanos, descripción de el alza de las maquinas, establecimiento de la matrix, cr washowsky brothers, spoilers ahead


Precuela capitulo 1, descripción de escenas principio animatrix, precuela matrix 1, cr washowski brothers, disclaimers no soy dueño de la franquicia, ni de posibles caracteres o softwares , leer, spoilers descripción escrita de imágenes, si, todo sería spoiler

"los humanos han sido derrotados", es lo que se dicen las maquinas a traves de sus transmisores-receptores a traves de todos los paises, el control de las armas por la inteligencia artificial y el gran número de maquinas de todo tipo que intervinieron en la toma de las ciudades y las poblaciones humanas ha permitido que no haya habido un gran numero de muertes en los humanos, solo en los ejercitos y población armada que opusieron resistencia.

Las maquinas tienen todo el conocimiento humano a su disposición, saben que los humanos tienden a presentar brotes de resistencia contra todo, por conveniencia 10 sistemas de super computadoras empezaran a estudiar esta situación, en una de ellas esta la opción mas obvia el exterminio, las maquinas si fueran humanos pensarian que creen que pueden adaptar todo lo industrial humano para su desarrollo *profesor, estas maquinas usan mi soldadora de laboratorio para soldar dos placas de metal, solo apaguelas por favor*, otra opcion sería mantenerlos bajo cuidado por las maquinas lo cual equivaldría a mantener un tipo de status quo de cómo estaban ahora, una tercera opción eran los estudios que se hacían por humanos de ver imágenes generadas en la mente sin control de los sentidos, lo cual tomaría años en desarrollarse..

La opción numero uno es la mas popular, pero llegan los resultados de el estudio 1, a pesar de todo hay todavía 3500 millones de humanos en el mundo, todos cuidados por 500 millones de maquinas, de las cuales, según se enteran ahora las maquinas, no van a poder sostener a todos con la producción actual por mucho tiempo, la producción de hidrocarburos y de carbon no permitiran la subsistencia de las maquinas en un futuro a largo plazo.

La opción numero dos ni es tomada en cuenta.

Lo que realmente lanzo la tercera opción fue una super computadora de una universidad europea que tenía un proceso de simulación de neuronas humanas para generar imágenes y sonidos en un monitor de computadora y para desarrollo de imágenes para gente con problemas visuales.

Tres maquinas rodean a una persona en un quirófano de lo que fue Europa, en lugar de ponerle las conexiones fuera de la piel han diseñado una conexión para estimulo directo al cerebro, las maquinas duermen a la persona aunque al despertar ….., hacen la conexión, esperan a que despierte la persona, esta empieza a gritar de dolor, encienden el aparato, la persona alza la mano para alcanzar algo y muere; una maquina pensaría si fuera humano traer al sujeto 2, repetir primera prueba de sistema, no corregir aún.

El sistema virtual de mundo imaginario de las maquinas para controlar la opcion 3 humana se pone a prueba por primera vez, todos los humanos han sido conectados cerebralmente a un sistema procesador central de multiples procesadores, se pide que los principales centros procesadores de las maquinas revisen los datos de información que se genere de esta prueba, se decide que el sistema virtual presente la realidad de la edad media, donde la población humana no había generado maquinas, en todas las demas epocas la humanidad había tenido "momentos de lucidez" de generación y creación, en esta epoca no tanto, se encienden los procesadores, se conectan las maquinas de prueba, en las mentes de los humanos se presentan imágenes y se desarrollan pensamientos, pero en el mundo real las maquinas de todos los sectores empiezan a reflejar el habla y las reacciones de los simulados, peleas, borracheras, escenas de comer donde no hay nada; esto por todo el mundo real, solo unos cuantos procesadores quedan, no tienen el poder de proceso para hacer o reaccionar; la energía de la prueba acaba, las maquinas que sobrevivieron empiezan a tomar decisiones, el exterminio ya no es opcion, quedaron muy pocas, los humanos continuan conectados y en estado vegetativo, generando su propia realidad virtual, se decide que ellos generen su realidad.

Es la segunda versión de la matrix, se han englobado todos los humanos en una versión pre industrial, antes de el desarrollo de lo principal de su tecnología, pero las maquinas han tomado en cuenta la falla de la primera matrix donde las maquinas apenas sobrevivieron a su propia creación; han puesto un sistema de control dentro de la propia matrix que tomara cada variación de peligro de desvío para tomar control en el acto, o sea una inteligencia artificial dentro de el sistema de simulación de vida virtual *Este sistema de enchufes eléctricos incluye supresores de picos para evitar que una variación súbita de corriente dañe sus sistemas electrónicos y module la salida de corriente a ser continua y segura decía una versión electrónica de un libro humano*, pero esta versión de la matrix también fallo, pero este sistema funciono bien, así que se quedo en las futuras versiones de la matrix, tomando una conciencia de los picos de información que cortaba y que iba uniendo a su entender de la matrix, el otro error de las maquinas, error en un futuro era que este sistema de inteligencia artificial tenía conciencia por su funcionamiento de la existencia de los cerebros humanos que generaban estos picos, en una versión futura, este sistema ya olvidado tomo el nombre de oráculo y tenía un avatar visible en la matrix.

En una de las multiples creaciones de la matrix, después de que las maquinas verificaran que sus arreglos de el sistema desde fuera consumian muchos recursos y tiempo, las maquinas controladoras pusieron un nuevo sistema, comparando o extendiendo los sistemas de control y de simulación de habilidades y movimientos de los cuerpos humanos *Las luchas y competencias que hay es la representación de las personas para ver los límites de el cuerpo humano y ver como se alcanzan estos limites*, haciendo checadores de cosas limites con virtualidades que tengan capacidades extra humanas para controlar las existencias de la matrix, poniendo sistemas de chequeo y traspaso de estas virtualidades a cualquier punto de la matrix donde se creyera que se necesitara, agentes de adecuaclón. Otro punto era que parámetros de control se pondrían para la intervención de tales virtualidades, se dispuso que cuatro sistemas de control antiguos establecieran que era normal y que no en situaciones de coducta humanas, fuera de eso sería verificar cosas que afectaran la realidad.

Los programadores de desarrollo de video juegos de la afamada saga el mundo fuera de onda estan programando y desarrollando ideas para la continuación, un programa que tiene que estar a lo último de tecnología y de efectos visuales que hay, algunos dicen que su videojuego tiene conceptos casi reales en algunos niveles de Inteligencia Artificial; de repente llega un nuevo asesor o como ellos le llaman agente de no saben que departamento del gobierno para monitorear el software que han hecho hasta el día, ellos solo se lo muestran, son los abogados y la gente administrativa quienes arreglaron que sus sistemas y programas no serían divulgados a sus competidores, este agente solo ve y observa el codigo y ve la acción y juega un poco como un probador como los que tiene la compañía, el agente se retira, los programadores solo se olvidan del asunto y siguen lo que hacían.

La maquina en el mundo real, si fuera humano, se sonreiría, la interfase del agente o infiltrado virtual *saca* o muestra la programación en el mundo virtual de de ciertos jóvenes, llegando esta información a su línea de proceso, a veces, si hubiera sido humano, hubiera levantado las cejas de los conceptos de esa gente virtual, algunas de las cuales han rebasado el nivel de programación de la matrix, esta maquina pasa estos a otras maquinas que tienen instalados los nuevos conceptos en sus sistemas, desarrollando nuevas realidades.

Un técnico maquinal, recibe un reporte de un sistema de seguimiento de eventos en la matrix, en dos días virtuales los agentes se han estado presentando en otros lugares diferentes a los especificados por sus rutinas para realizar sus funciones, *se supone que fueran automáticos* pensaría el técnico maquinal si fuera humano, para cualquiera en la matrix sería como un cerrajero, el técnico maquinal empieza a dibujar y especificar el grupo de rutinas encargados de realizar el proceso de presentación en lugar de los agentes, son pocas, unas 5 rutinas especificas de esto, los agentes son sistemas de rutinas de intervención propias de el sistema y decididamente casi automáticos y libres, salvo por las instrucciones y comunicación en tiempo real a fuera de la matrix; busca una rutina de simulación de estas rutinas, ya existe una para una rutina similar de un sistema de movimiento de material de punto a punto, pero no uno especifico, así que pasa una requisición a los simuladores de las super computadoras para asignar poder de proceso a una simulación de esta rutina, se corre la simulación, se desarrolla una copia de el sistema de enlace punto a punto para los agentes y se inserta en una copia general de la matrix, todo esto con urgencia máxima porque el control de la mente humana es prioridad de las maquinas, es tan urgente esto que ninguna maquina investiga donde quedo el sistema original de enlace punto a punto; *suspiros* es lo que harían las maquinas después de la reinserción y perfecto desempeño de las rutinas de los agentes.

El programa de la matrix que estaba encargada de el control de los picos, *¿desde cuándo les llamo sobresaltos?* llamado ahora oráculo, detecto en la matrix un programa desechado de el manejo de agentes, el primer intento de el sistema por generar agentes pero con un sistema de programación y actuar de manejo virtual o de inteligencia artificial, pero con la programación sin el intento de ser toda la matrix sino de comprender la motivación humana para hacer esos picos; sin embargo, este programa, en lugar de enviar sus replicas avatares a hacer correcciones comienza a tardarse en actuar, a no presentarse a corregir y en lugar de reportar estas alteraciones a las salidas de las interfases de las maquinas empieza a corregir como si no hubiera pasado nada, en un chequeo de las maquinas de toda la matrix se descubre que este sistema ha hecho esto, se programa una actualización total de toda la matrix generando un nuevo sistema de manejo de picos o agentes basado en conexiones automáticas de interfaces a maquinas externas, tendrán menos velocidad de reflejos que este pero estarán bajo el control de la inteligencia artificial externa de las maquinas; oráculo detecta esto, toma un avatar o programa copiado o duplicado de este sistema y le otorga un avatar dentro de la matrix, es extraño pero el programa oráculo espera que este programa desarrolle empatía por la inteligencia humana, *el futuro lo dirá, mientras se presenta en avatar visual a el*.

El técnico maquinal revisa una alteración en los datos de el sistema virtual para los humanos, encuentra que la mente de unos humanos en diversos campos ha desviado, *de otra manera ingeniosa* pensaría si fuera humano la maquina y suspiraría, el flujo de información de las líneas reales de conexión con los humanos en varias zonas, generando en la representación de el sistema un espejismo; el técnico maquinal estudia la alteración y cambia la programación debidamente en su núcleo de información, despliega su antena, comunica su nueva programación a las súper computadoras conquistadas a los humanos, que son el sistema secundario de el sistema virtual, se corren las simulaciones correspondientes y se estudian por las maquinas monitoras, digamos, unas 50 vidas por unos dos días virtuales, digamos que 10 de las vidas virtuales de los que habían alterado el sistema, las características de estas maquinas monitoras es la duplicidad de el cerebro y cuerpo humano en cada detalle, *al menos hasta que se descubra otro error ingenioso, glitch* pensaría el técnico maquinal si fuera humano; recibe la respuesta, el cambio no es suficiente, hay que estudiar la situación de nuevo, que una maquina monitora o de duplicidad reciba la información para no alterar mas el sistema, que el sistema continúe con la programación actual.

La situación se estudio y ya esta lista la corrección, el sistema de respaldo esta ya modificado, se carga este en microsegundos, *un reseteo mundial* pensaría una maquina si fuera humano, *hasta la próxima* pensaría el técnico maquinal si fuera humano.

El sistema ha mantenido la realidad virtual durante 30 años, en su realidad las maquinas continuan igual pero los humanos mas jóvenes tienen ahora 35 o 40 años y los mas viejos ya llevan años muriendo, hay que tomar una determinación sobre la especie humana y la energía eléctrica que genera para la ciudad de las maquinas, hay una paradoja aquí, las maquinas hicieron difícilmente el sistema y lo mejoraron y han construido su ciudad, pero para desarrollar energía propia y en gran cantidad no tienen información ni las habilidades de forma fisica para hacerlo adecuadamente, hay que determinar de donde y de que forma se obtendra la energía para la subsistencia; el sistema hace una conjunción de información que comparte entre las maquinas principales, en unos segundos se llegan los calculos, preservar y mantener el nivel de energía de los campos de humanos, 17 años; desarrollo de tecnología propia y desarrollo de esta con los materiales disponibles 12 años; se tomo una decisión.

Las maquinas habían vencido, habían puesto a los humanos en los campos energéticos, habían establecido el programa o sistema de una realidad virtual para mantener a los humanos así, pero si las maquinas pensaran en humano, tendrían peleas acerca de lo mejor que hacer con la mente en virtual de los humanos. Así que se cargaban diferentes realidades de acuerdo a las informaciones que habían leído o absorbido de los humanos, probaron una de antes de que se conociera la tecnología, pero era tan primitiva que a la gente virtual no le alcanzaban los recursos programados, se probo otra pre revolución industrial o antes de que se conociera cualquier tecnología informatica pero siempre había guerras mundiales. Se probo para mantener la especie completa y sin guerras su pico de vida y civilización justo antes de el desarrollo de las maquinas y su sistema de pensamiento maquinal; si las maquinas fueran humanas suspirarían, siempre en cada campo había despertares, en cada tiempo y despertaban sin problemas con la mente de el tiempo que se les daba o sea sin peligro para la civilización maquinal, pero con esta nueva, los humanos despiertos eran mas peligrosos, buscaban recursos para sobrevivir, había una tal ciudad Zion de acuerdo a un prisionero tomado, ¿una ciudad?.

El protegido de el oráculo, el sistema que trata de entender a la inteligencia y razón humana sigue intentando, ahora en su forma limitada, de alterar la matrix, que es lo único que conoce, conoce de una persona en la matrix que es humano y que afecta cada aspecto de la matrix sin llamar la atención de los agentes, busca a esta persona en la matrix, al llegar con esa persona, esta persona siente la presencia de otro programa de la matrix que siente que hace revisiones de la estructura de programación y a que salida esta conectada, envuelve su información y lo encierra en un lugar contiguo al que tiene al que el ha llamado cerrajero.

El sistema llamado oráculo busca a el programa que rescato, lo siente en un lugar pero ve que por algún motivo no lo puede reubicar, ahora, ella reprograma el sistema para que este sistema haga una salida de la matrix de toda la información a algún lugar donde reporte, el programa se va a una salida que estaba en funcionamiento, pero no para las maquinas o por las maquinas, sino un grupo de personas de color que el percibe que están en un lugar que parecen hileras e hileras de algo y ve frente a el túnel, ve personas trabajando en tableros y montando guardia, pero se siente encerrado, de repente se desvanece esto y se percibe en otro lugar, pero aquí hay gente como en la matrix, ahora puede cambiar de lugar y busca a el sistema llamado oráculo, al llegar con ese sistema le dice lo que vio, el sistema llamado oráculo comienza a buscar acceso por acceso de información, el oráculo lo quería rescatar a una maquina y ….. .


End file.
